pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
Adam Lambert
Adam Mitchel Lambert (born January 29, 1982) is an American singer, songwriter and stage actor. Since 2009, he has sold over 3 million albums and 5 million singles worldwide.45 Lambert rose to fame in 2009 after finishing as runner-up on the eighth season of American Idol.6 Later that year, he released his debut album, For Your Entertainment, which debuted at number three on the U.S. Billboard 200.7 The album spawned several hit singles, including "Whataya Want from Me", for which he received a Grammy nomination for "Best Male Pop Vocal Performance." In 2012, Lambert released his second studio album, Trespassing. The album premiered at number one on the U.S. Billboard 200, making him the first openly gay artist to top the album charts. In 2015, Lambert released his third album, The Original High, which debuted at number three on the U.S. Billboard 200. Alongside his solo career, Lambert has collaborated with rock band Queen as lead vocalist since 2011, culminating in a successful world-wide tour from 2014 to 2016. Contents 1 Early life and family 2 Career 2.1 2001–08: Career beginnings 2.2 2009: American Idol 2.3 2009–11: For Your Entertainment and touring 2.4 2012–13: Trespassing 2.5 2014–present: The Original High and Queen + Adam Lambert 3 Artistry 3.1 Voice 3.2 Style and image 3.3 Influences 4 Philanthropy 4.1 LGBT advocacy and social activism 5 Personal life 6 Discography 7 Concert tours 8 Filmography 9 See also 10 References 11 External links Early life and family Lambert was born in Indianapolis, Indiana, on January 29, 1982,8 to mother Leila, a dental hygienist; and father Eber Lambert, a program manager for Novatel Wireless. His father is of mostly Norwegian descent and his mother is Jewish. Lambert was raised in his mother's religion.9 He has a younger brother, Neil.10 Shortly after his birth, his family moved to San Diego, California.11 Lambert began performing with Metropolitan Educational Theatre network (now MET2) from the age of nine.11 A few years later, he began more intense acting and vocal coaching, continuing to perform with both MET2 and what was to become the Broadway Bound Youth Theatre Foundation, as he moved through Mesa Verde Middle School and then Mount Carmel High School.10 There, he became heavily involved with theater and choir, performed vocals with the school's jazz band, and competed in the local Air Bands competitions.11 He also appeared in local professional productions such as Hello, Dolly!, Camelot, The Music Man, Grease, Chess and Peter Pan, at venues such as The Starlight, The Lyceum and others.1112 After graduating high school in 2000, he attended California State University, Fullerton, but left after five weeks to move to Los Angeles: "I just decided that what I really wanted to do was try to work in the real entertainment world. Life is all about taking risks to get what you want."12 Career 2001–08: Career beginnings At 19, Lambert landed his first professional job, performing on a cruise ship for ten months with Anita Mann Productions. Afterwards, he performed in light opera in Orange County, California. By 21, he was signed with a manager and cast in a European tour of Hair.13 In 2004, he appeared in the Theatre Under the Stars (TUTS) production of Brigadoon14 and a Pasadena Playhouse production of 110 in the Shade,11 before being cast in the role of Joshua in The Ten Commandments: The Musical at the Kodak Theatre alongside Val Kilmer.15 He came to the attention of the casting director for Wicked, and was hired as the understudy for the role of Fiyero and an ensemble member in the first national touring production of the musical from 2005; and the Los Angeles production from 2007. He finished performances with the musical in 2008.11 During this same period, Lambert briefly fronted underground rock band The Citizen Vein with Steve Sidelnyk, Tommy Victor and Monte Pittman.16 He also worked as a demo singer and a session musician; a compilation of his 2005 recordings were released in 2009 on the album Take One17 by Hi Fi Recordings and Wilshire Records. 2009: American Idol Main articles: American Idol (season 8) and For Your Entertainment (album) Lambert singing the national anthem during his visit to MCAS Miramar (2009) Lambert auditioned for the eighth season of American Idol in San Francisco, California by singing "Rock with You" and "Bohemian Rhapsody".16 Advancing to Hollywood week, he performed "What's Up" and "Believe" solo, and "Some Kind of Wonderful" in the group effort.18 Simon Cowell voiced some concern about his theatricality, but Randy Jackson found it "current".16 He advanced easily to the top 36 performing "(I Can't Get No) Satisfaction",18 after which he was voted into the top 13. In the first week of live shows, his rendition of Michael Jackson's "Black or White" was praised by all four judges.19 For Country week, he sang a sitar-infused version of "Ring of Fire". His Motown night acoustic version of The Miracles' "The Tracks of My Tears" drew praise from judges and a standing ovation from Smokey Robinson, the week's mentor. Advancing to the top 8, he sang the 2001 Michael Andrews and Gary Jules arrangement of "Mad World". Because the show had exceeded its time slot, only Cowell gave a critique, which he did by giving Lambert a standing ovation, the only one he bestowed during his decade-long run as an American Idol judge. After Lambert sang "If I Can't Have You", delivering what DioGuardi called his "most memorable performance", Cowell described his vocals as "immaculate." For the top 3 show, he performed "One" before Cowell declared, "If you are not in the final next week, it will be one of the biggest upsets"; and continued with "Cryin'" before Abdul affirmed, "we'll be seeing you next week and many years after that".19 Lambert performed three solos in the finale, a reprise of "Mad World", followed by the 1960s civil rights anthem "A Change Is Gonna Come", to tremendously positive judge reaction. After his performance of the mandatory winner's single, "No Boundaries" Cowell summed up Lambert's journey: "Over the entire season, you've been one of the best, most original contestants we've ever had on the show. The hope and whole idea of a show like this is to find a worldwide star, and I truly believe we've found that in you".19 Lambert was announced as the runner-up for the eighth season of American Idol. Upon winning, Kris Allen stated: "Adam deserved this", later explaining he thought Lambert deserved to win as much as he did, and that Lambert "was the most consistent person all year. He was seriously one of the most gifted performers that I've ever met".20 Lambert's version of the winner's single was released alongside Allen's. The LA Times later ranked Lambert fifth in its list of the top 120 American Idol contestants, selected from the first nine seasons of the show, above Allen.21 Photos of Lambert kissing another man surfaced during the American Idol competition. Highlighted as controversial, they were displayed by conservative commentators on The O'Reilly Factor, who called them "embarrassing," but did not agree that the images would impact the competition.22 Lambert confirmed that the photos were of him, stating he had nothing to hide and had always been open about his life.23 Mainstream media speculated on his sexuality and the readiness of American Idol voters for an openly gay winner.24 He confirmed that he was gay in a Rolling Stone cover interview shortly thereafter.25 showAmerican Idol season 8 performances and results Note Due to the judges using their one save to save Matt Giraud, the Top 7 remained intact for another week. Lambert performed "Mad World" on The Early Show,26 and Live with Regis and Kelly.27 He began the American Idols LIVE! Tour 2009 in July and that summer was also the recipient of two awards: the Young Hollywood Award for Artist of the Year and the Teen Choice Award for Male Reality/Variety Star.2829 2009–11: For Your Entertainment and touring Lambert at the 16th Screen Actors Guild Awards (2010) For Your Entertainment, Lambert's first studio album, was released on November 23, 2009. Debuting at number three on the Billboard 200 and selling 198,000 copies in the US its first week,7 the album saw Lambert in collaboration with producers such as Rob Cavallo, Dr. Luke and Max Martin; and writers who included Matthew Bellamy, Ryan Tedder, Rivers Cuomo, Justin Hawkins, P!nk, Linda Perry and Lady Gaga.30 At Metacritic, the album received a score of 71, which indicates "generally favorable reviews". Spin said the album is "perhaps the strongest, most flavorful batch of tunes to reach an AI vet, and Lambert's polymorphous vocal skills unite dancefloor strut and hard-rock pomp in a convincing glam package". Rolling Stone, however, gave it a more mixed review: "The songs sound great but feel strangely stuffy -- it seems like a disc that was overthought. Next time, the hugely talented Lambert should make sure he's going straight for the gut."31 Its Claude Kelly and Dr. Luke-produced lead single "For Your Entertainment" preceded the album's release but was not as successful as its second single "Whataya Want from Me" which impacted on charts worldwide, became his highest-peaking single (at number 10) on the Billboard Hot 100, and was nominated for the Grammy Award for Best Male Pop Vocal Performance at the 53rd awards ceremony. Another notable single was "Time for Miracles", the ending theme for the disaster movie 2012. As of April 2012, For Your Entertainment had sold nearly 2 million copies worldwide32 and was certified gold in the US in June 2010.33 On November 22, Lambert performed "For Your Entertainment" at the American Music Awards of 2009. The controversial performance, which was the night's finale, showed Lambert kissing a male bassist and grabbing the crotch of another.34 In response, the Parents Television Council, a conservative decency group, urged viewers to complain to the FCC,35 though the performance aired "outside the FCC's usual 6am-10pm time frame prohibiting the broadcast of indecent material".36 ABC received about 1,500 telephoned complaints and cancelled Lambert's November 25 performance on Good Morning America. He was invited instead to appear on CBS's the Early Show on the same date.37 Discussing the incident in a Rolling Stone interview, Lambert stated: "Female performers have been doing this for years—pushing the envelope about sexuality—and the minute a man does it, everybody freaks out. We're in 2009—it's time to take risks, be a little more brave, time to open people's eyes and if it offends them, then maybe I'm not for them. My goal was not to piss people off, it was to promote freedom of expression and artistic freedom."34 Lambert returned to the AMAs two years later as a presenter, and was warmly received. Rejecting claims that the singer was banned from the show in 2009, Executive Producer Larry Klein said that he's anticipating future Lambert performances: "Adam Lambert is a friend of ours, he's talented and I like everything about him."38 Lambert's performance was included in Billboard's list of "Top Ten American Music Awards Moments" on the eve of its 40th anniversary, in November 2012.39 In the months leading to his album release, Lambert appeared on the cover of magazines such as Entertainment Weekly in May 2009,40 Rolling Stone in June 200941 and Details in November 2009.42 His Rolling Stone cover story became the magazine's best selling issue of the year.43 He appeared on the cover of Out magazine in their 2009 "Out 100" issue, sparking controversy as Out's publisher issued him an open letter questioning the "gayness" of his image.44 In April, he became one of People Magazine's Most Beautiful People 2010.45 He was chosen for Barbara Walters' 10 Most Fascinating People of 2009, and interviewed on the December 10 show.46 In late 2009, he performed on the Late Show with David Letterman,47 The Tonight Show with Conan O'Brien,48 the season finale of So You Think You Can Dance,49 The Jay Leno Show50 and The Oprah Winfrey Show.51 He performed his first official solo concert, which sold-out, at Fantasy Springs Resort Casino in Indio, California.52 In April 2010, Lambert returned to American Idol as the first former contestant to mentor during an Elvis Presley themed week, where he also performed.53 In June, he appeared on Canada's MuchMusic Video Awards to receive the UR Fav International Video award for "Whataya Want from Me."54 In early June 2010, Lambert embarked on his debut headlining Glam Nation Tour, playing in the United States, Europe and Asia for 113 shows, nearly all of them sold out.55 The Indianapolis show was filmed for Lambert's first video release Glam Nation Live, a 13-track CD with DVD.56 The concert, which MTV called "out of this world", and his subsequent video release, were well-received, with Entertainment Weekly saying it "sizzles" with the energy that Lambert's vocals bring in a live concert setting.57 Glam Nation Live debuted at number one on the SoundScan Music Video chart58 and landed at number 12 on Billboard's 2011 year-end music video sales chart.59 This followed the release of his first extended play, Acoustic Live!, consisting of acoustic versions of songs recorded live in various countries. The EP garnered excellent reviews and was called "electrifying" by the New York Daily News.6061 In August, he was profiled in an hour-long documentary for VH1's Behind the Music series;62 and later in the year mentored for a second time on The Hub TV Network's Majors & Minors, coaching singing contestants who were children.63 In November 2011, Lambert joined Queen as lead singer at the MTV Europe Music Awards, where the band was honored with the Global Icon Award and they performed a medley of classic hits.64 2012–13: Trespassing Lambert performing on tour in Kiev, Ukraine March 2013 Lambert changed management from 19 Entertainment to Direct Management Group in August 2011.65 The title track of his second studio album, Trespassing, was co-written with Pharrell Williams; while the album's lead single, "Better Than I Know Myself", a collaboration with Dr. Luke and Claude Kelly, was released digitally on December 20, 2011. Trespassing was released on May 15, 2012 to positive reviews.36667 On May 23, the album debuted at number one on the Billboard 200 chart, selling 77,000 copies.68 and at number three in United Kingdom's midweek chart.69 His second single "Never Close Our Eyes", written by Bruno Mars and produced by Dr. Luke, was released digitally on April 17, to positive reviews.7071 Lambert returned to American Idol for his third consecutive year on the results show that preceded Idol's final week. The May 17 performance of "Never Close Our Eyes" was touted for its vibrant energy and dazzle, as well as for the powerhouse vocals that had become his signature.7273 Throughout the spring and summer of 2012, Lambert performed across Europe, North America, Asia and Australia, appearing in festivals, on radio and television, and in concert, including one of several headlining spots at Summer Sonic Festival 2012.74 In September, he appeared on the finale of The Voice of China, the country's most popular program.75 Lambert joined Queen for a six concert date collaboration, kicking off with a two-hour extravaganza under the auspices of the UEFA in Kiev on June 30, the eve of the Euro 2012 Football Championship. Viewed live by hundreds of thousands in Ukraine's main square,76 the performance was touted for the strength of Lambert's showmanship, vocal excellence and interpretative skill, which confidently balanced old and new.77 Almost uniformly, reviews noted Lambert's vocals, his "sizzle" and "electrifying" presence; along with the synergy of the collaboration, which Brian May called "organic".78 Lambert's third single, "Trespassing", was released as part of an eight track EP of remixes that included a radio edit of the original song. Entitled Trespassing Remixes, it became available to radio and digital outlets in October, with hard copies sold from his official website only.79 "Trespassing" debuted at number one on the Billboard Hot Dance Singles Sales chart, giving Lambert his tenth number one Billboard entry.2 On October 23, Lambert acted and performed two songs from Trespassing in the Halloween special of the television series Pretty Little Liars.80 Lambert appeared for the first time in South Africa in November, headlining arena concerts in Cape Town and Johannesburg.81 South Africa's The Sunday Times called Lambert's Johannesburg performance "epic" and "electrifying," stating: "His voice is stunning and his entertainment factor is through the roof."82 Later that month he was in Hong Kong delivering a "powerful performance" at the 2012 Mnet Asian Music Awards (2012 MAMA.)83 The album Trespassing was rewarded in year end lists and polls, among them best album of the year at Rolling Stone,84 number three at Billboard for "Favorite 200 No.1" albums,85 and number eight on People magazine's list of "Top Ten Music" in its year end issue.86 Queen + Adam Lambert was named best live act of 2012 at Gigwise,87 and one of Classic Rock magazine's top events of the year.88 Lambert left 19 Recordings, when his contract expired, but remained with RCA Records.89 On February 17, the newly dubbed "We Are Glamily Tour" kicked off in Seoul, with seventeen stops throughout Asia and Europe.90 His first solo concert in Hong Kong on March 5 was noted for the live debut of two songs, "Time for Miracles" and a cover of "Shout", called "stunning" and vocally impressive.91 Lambert won the "Favorite International Artist" category at the STAR TV 17th Chinese Music Awards held in Macau in April, also performing two songs from Trespassing.92 Lambert also appeared as a guest judge during auditions on Chinese Idol.93 On May 11, Lambert for his album Trespassing along with Frank Ocean for Channel Orange were co-recipients of the award for Outstanding Music Artist at the 24th GLAAD Media Awards.94 He returned to American Idol on May 16 for the fourth consecutive year, performing a duet with Angie Miller on the twelfth season finale of American Idol, where Miller was a finalist in the top three. The pair tackled the song "Titanium."95 In a letter sent to The Hollywood Reporter on July 12, Lambert revealed that he would be leaving RCA due to "creative differences" centering most directly on his next release. With RCA "pushing" for a covers album, Lambert stated: "my heart is simply not in doing a covers album ... I am already deep into writing new material with some very talented colleagues for a brand new album, and I can't tell you how excited I am to share this new sound and direction. This music is where my heart is".96 Lambert unveiled a collaboration with Nile Rodgers and DJ-producer Avicii when the three appeared onstage together for the track's US debut at an August benefit concert on Long Island.97 The song, entitled "Lay Me Down", released on Avicii's debut album TRUE on September 17 in the US, though it had already begun climbing charts worldwide.98 It received wide acclaim in previews, and landed at number one on a compilation of Rolling Stone's favorite songs, albums and videos.99 Lambert and Queen made their first live concert appearance in the United States, closing the night on September 20, at the 2013 iHeartRadio Music Festival at the MGM Grand Arena. Reviews for the performance were stellar, with Rolling Stone stating that they dominated night one, also calling them most anticipated act of the evening, with Lambert "astounding the audience".100 Billboard was equally laudatory, remarking on the "magnetic power" of the vocals, adding that Lambert "oozed charisma".101 Lambert made his debut on the fifth season of Glee on November 7, playing the role of Elliot "Starchild" Gilbert in what became a multi-episode arc. His rendition of Lady Gaga's "Marry the Night" was released prior to air date, garnering publicity and positive reviews. Accolades for Lambert's debut spotlighted his powerful vocals and dynamic presence. His remake of "Marry the Night" impacted Billboard the following week, debuting at number 39 on the Pop Digital Songs chart.102 Lambert was in attendance to receive two awards at China's Huading Music Awards, Best International Male Vocalist and the Fan Choice Award, on December 18 in Shanghai.103 Lambert tied at number three on Forbes annual list of top earning American Idols, due to his live performances and other endeavors.104 2014–present: The Original High and Queen + Adam Lambert Main article: Queen + Adam Lambert Lambert and May on Queen + Adam Lambert tour 2014 In February 2014, Lambert returned to American Idol, where he was a guest mentor during Randy Jackson's two-night "Boot Camp" workshop.105 He was a guest judge on the season 6 premiere of RuPaul's Drag Race the following week.106 Glee returned on February 25 with the episode "Frenemies" featuring Lambert in a performance of The Darkness's "I Believe in a Thing Called Love".107 He also featured in the episodes "Trio" and "New New York". On May 27, 2014, a compilation album The Very Best of Adam Lambert was released by Sony Legacy's Playlist series, featuring hits and other recordings from Lambert's two studio albums along with studio recordings from American Idol and Glee.108 It debuted on the Billboard Top Internet Albums chart at number 14.109 Lambert along with Roger Taylor and Brian May of Queen started touring in June 2014, with 35 dates in North America, Korea, Japan, Australia and New Zealand. It was a critical and commercial success, as reviews highlighted the musical virtuosity of May and Taylor, alongside Lambert's impressive vocal dexterity, charisma and affinity with Queen's repertoire – all augmented by the elaborate spectacle of the production.110 In 2015, a second leg of eleven countries and 26 dates in Europe and the UK was performed.111 On November 4, Queen + Adam Lambert was named Band of the Year at the 10th annual Classic Rock Roll of Honour Awards.112 Following a much reviewed "soaring" performance on the UK's X Factor,113 Lambert and Queen presented an exclusive New Year's Eve concert in London at Central Hall Westminster, Queen + Adam Lambert Rock Big Ben Live. The praised concert was called "pitch-perfect."114 In January, Queen + Adam Lambert appeared on the cover of Classic Rock magazine; he was applauded in the cover story by Taylor and May, who called him "a gift from god".115 In September, Queen and Lambert headlined Rock in Rio's "30 Years Celebration" in Brazil, as part of a six date South American tour.116 The tour was a critical success; and their Rock in Rio performance was the seven-day festival's most popular, based on ticket sales.117 On January 15, 2015, Lambert became the first former contestant to appear as a guest judge on American Idol at the fourteenth season's New York City auditions, filling in for Keith Urban.118 That same day, Lambert revealed in a Billboard interview that he had signed to Warner Bros. Records within twenty-four hours after announcing his departure from RCA. He further stated that his upcoming studio release, scheduled for early summer with a single out in April, would be executive produced by the Swedish songwriter-producers Max Martin and Shellback.119 Promotion for the new album, The Original High, began with a series of magazine cover stories, television appearances and teasers of the lead single, "Ghost Town", prior to its release on April 21, 2015. Also notable was "Ghost Town"'s performance at the 2015 Logo Trailblazer Honors;120 and its performance in early August on Australia's The Voice. Spin named it one of 2015's best songs so far; and The New York Times stated it "was perhaps his best single to date."121122 "Ghost Town" entered the Billboard Hot 100 at number 73,123 and charted on the Billboard Adult Top 40.124 It reached 100 million Spotify streams in early December, 2015125 and was certified gold in the US on January 15, 2016.126 The Original High debuted at number three on the Billboard 200 selling 42,000 albums and moving 47,000 total units, including track and streaming equivalent albums.127 Lambert garnered his first top ten album in the United Kingdom, with a number eight debut on the UK Albums Chart.128 As with "Ghost Town", reviews were largely positive. The Original High Tour commenced in January 2016 with six dates in Australia and New Zealand and seven dates in Japan.129 On August 29, Lambert received the award for Best Foreign Artist at the 2015 Eska Music Awards held in Szczecin, Poland.130 On the 30th, he made his first UK festival appearance, performing a set at Fusion Festival 2015 in Birmingham.131 In early October, Lambert released "Another Lonely Night".132 It debuted live as the new single at 538LIVE XXL at the Ziggo Dome in Amsterdam, and a few days later on X Factor Australia.133134 Twenty dates were then added to "The Original High Tour" to include thirteen European countries; "RedFest DXB", a two-day music festival, in Dubai; and two dates in China.135 The tour commenced at #Celebrate2016 in The Float at Marina Bay, Singapore on December 31, 2015.136 In November, an online petition supported by conservative groups was launched to remove Lambert from the Singapore program, citing his controversial performance at the AMA's in 2009, and active support for LGBT rights. He was not removed from the headlining spot, but it was reiterated that his performance would conform to strict broadcast regulations.137138 Throughout the fall, Lambert continued appearances in the US, Europe and Asia. Notable performances included Today, Swedish Idol, The Voice of Poland and BBC One's Strictly Come Dancing, as musical guest. After participating in a Billboard news conference in Beijing announcing the inclusion of China in its music charts, he was the guest performer at Alibaba's Singles' Day event.139140 On December 2, he performed at the CMT "Artists of the Year" special, to honor Little Big Town and their controversial hit Girl Crush, in a duet with Leona Lewis.141 The performance was nominated for "Performance of the Year" at the 2016 CMT Music Awards.142 Lambert received several year end accolades, among them a number one in Forbes yearly earnings ranking of American Idol contestants;143 and the top spot in Rolling Stone's "The Ten Best Albums of 2015" readers' poll, with the publication noting his "vocals are as massive as his performances."144 In January, 2016, twenty-three US dates were added to "The Original High Tour", bringing it to 56 dates worldwide;145 and a co-starring role in the Fox network's production of The Rocky Horror Picture Show, set to air in fall 2016, was announced.146 In mid-January, Lambert partnered with Oreo to launch a diversity focused global ad campaign, "Open Up", featuring his vocals in an animated spot.147 In February, he featured in the finale tribute to David Bowie at Clive Davis and The Recording Academy's pre-Grammy event.148 In March, he debuted "Welcome to the Show" in the final fifteenth season of American Idol.149 The next week, the DJ produced Steve Aoki and Felix Jaehn track "Can't Go Home" debuted, with Lambert as the featured vocalist.150 In May 2016, Lambert was announced as the new face of Macy's lifestyle brand, I.N.C. International Concepts, and a participant in its "American Icons" summer campaign.151 Queen + Adam Lambert headlined Rock in Rio Lisbon, Sweden Rock Festival, Isle of Wight Festival, and twelve more European festivals and shows in May and June, 2016.152153 In September, they will headline the 2016 Formula 1 Singapore Grand Prix, and perform one date in Tel Aviv, two dates in Tokyo, and one each in Bangkok, Hong Kong, Shanghai and Taipei as part of an Asia Tour.154 Lambert joined the judging panel for the eighth season of The X Factor Australia, airing this fall.155 Lambert released his first independent, self-produced music video to accompany "Welcome to the Show", along with a lengthy vision statement intended to elaborate on the song's meaning: an inspiration to empowerment, pride, and individuality alongside an appreciation of common bonds and the universality of the human heart.156 Artistry Voice Critics, celebrities and colleagues have been outspoken in their praise for Lambert's vocal command. Kathie Bretches-Urban, co-founder of Metropolitan Educational Theatre Network (now MET2)157 where Lambert performed as a youth, said "He has invested his entire life in music and performing . . . He'd just come out onstage, and it popped".158 Record producer Rob Cavallo once described Lambert as having an unlimited range, and able to sing every note on a guitar from the lowest to the highest.159 In a March 2012 interview, rock artist Meat Loaf rated Lambert's voice in the company of only two others, Whitney Houston and Aretha Franklin, based on "that jet pack quality to their voice that just lets it take off."160 Lambert's total recorded vocal range spans from bass E to B flat above tenor high C (E2 – B♭5), giving him three octaves and six semitones.161 In 2011, when he took the stage at the MTV Europe Music Awards alongside honoree Queen, where guitarist Brian May, noted that Lambert's voice has "sensitivity, depth, maturity, and awesome range and power which will make jaws drop";162 while Roger Taylor added that Lambert had "the best range I've ever heard" in a BBC interview in 2012.163 Pharrell Williams, after collaborating with Lambert on his Trespassing album, commented, "This kid has a voice like a siren – there's no guys singing in that Steve Winwood-Peter Cetera range."164 In October 2012, British tabloid the Sunday Mirror reported that Lambert had insured his voice for $48 million. A source told the newspaper: "Insurance for stars is a big deal in the US and Adam's voice is his bacon." 165 Style and image Lambert is best known for his theatrical performance style and meticulous attention to detail in all aspects of his personal presentation. He draws upon extensive stage experience in the ease with which he can refine and define his image through fashion and other imagery, which are essential to how he chooses to inhabit his songs, rivet his audiences and showcase his individuality.166 While a contestant on American Idol, Lambert's precise yet varied stagings of himself kept audiences and judges glued as much to his presentation as to his vocal talent.167 His signature flamboyance and glam rock styling was a break-out moment in men's fashion, duly noted by fashion publications and taste-makers, who compared him to Lady Gaga in terms of crossing style boundaries and being unabashedly individual.168169 Lambert made three fashion related TV appearances at the close of 2010. He fused his passion for music and fashion on MTV's "Talk@Playground", appearing in discussion with Skingraft designer Jonny Cota.170 He was a guest judge on Project Runway, in an episode that styled a rock band for their upcoming Rolling Stone cover.171 He was the subject for whom the young designers of "All on the Line with Joe Zee" created a modern look, which he then critiqued along with the show's hosts.172 Lambert continued to grace the covers of magazines, moving more specifically into the fashion and culture space.173174 Reflecting the mood and concept behind his album Trespassing, the Fault Magazine fashion shoot exemplified Lambert's commitment to aligning the elements of his artistic vision so that a cohesive narrative emerges.175 When Lambert appeared on the December 2012 cover of London-based high style magazine "Fiasco"'s "Obsession" issue, he again took the opportunity to manipulate and provoke with his image and style. Sporting a sophisticated, minimalist look that recalled old Hollywood, Lambert played with male stereotypes and representations; and in the interview, emphasized that his fashion and presentation are often disparate from gay as well as straight regimes: "For the general audience, they look at the way I style myself and they go, 'Errrr, that's gay,' but you ask a handful of gay guys and they're like, 'I would never wear that!'".176177 In August, 2015, he was one of four artists to appear on the cover of Billboard's "Music's Men of Style" issue. He discussed his natural shift towards a cleaner, more classic look; and reiterated that the intersection of music and fashion—the constant motion of trends—is a fascination and part of being a pop musician.178 Lambert will be represented by London based MiLK Management modelling agency as of July, 2016.4 Influences Lambert was inspired when his father gave him access to his large record collection of 1970s music. He was attracted to theatrical rock from artists like Madonna, David Bowie, Michael Jackson, Queen, Aerosmith, and Led Zeppelin.179 Lambert referred to Michael Jackson and Madonna as "King and Queen" because they creatively merged music with makeup, fashion and cinematic video.180 Among his strongest influences are British singers such as Freddie Mercury, David Bowie and Robert Plant: "Those are the people I really gravitate towards".181 In March 2013, Lambert wrote an article for Out magazine's tribute to David Bowie, who was about to release a new album. In it, he explained how Bowie helped inform the expression of his own sexuality and gender in his work: "A light bulb went off—I wasn't into drag, I didn't want to dress like a woman, but I wanted to express my gender and artistic identity differently than the mainstream. Bowie was a key inspiration. It was about the androgyny of mixing it up, and that was what was so incredible about his concepts -- he was one of the first rock stars to really push the idea that sexuality was not black and white but an exploration".182 Lambert's own music has been influenced by numerous genres including classic rock, pop, and electronic music; and his performance style draws heavily from his stage experience.183 Lambert envisions himself as the type of artist "that creates from the ground up, not only an amazing song, but one with a beat, and a story, and a look, and a theme".180 For his second album, he used inspiration from classic disco, 1990s electronica, funk and dubstep music.164 Philanthropy Lambert performing at the opening of the Life Ball 2013 in Vienna, Austria Since his appearance on American Idol, Lambert has lent considerable support and time to charitable causes. As of October 2011, financial donations had reached the $1,000,000 mark.184 In January 2010, in lieu of gifts for his 28th birthday, Lambert asked fans to donate to DonorsChoose.org, as 2,435 fans donated $322,700.185 In June 2010, Lambert teamed with the charity for his "Glam A Classroom" campaign, raising another $208,590, supported by 3,020 fans.186 In October 2010, he collaborated on a second Signature Collection with The Pennyroyal Studio, which sold out after raising $43,092 for DonorsChoose.187 Lambert contributed to the MusiCares charity when he and The Pennyroyal Studio collaborated on the design of an Eye of Horus pendant, whose sale raised $32,000 in 7 days.188 In January 2011, he began a campaign to raise $29,000 for charity: water to commemorate his 29th birthday and the campaign raised $323,803, which helped 16,190 people receive clean water.189 He continued his efforts for his 30th birthday, in January 2012, this time asking fans to "give up" their birthdays in an ongoing drive that had raised $82,000 by May 2012.190 In June 2013, an accounting by charity:water listed 55 projects thus far completed with funds raised by Lambert.191 Lambert returned to the American Idol stage for the March 10, 2011, results show, singing an acoustic version of his For Your Entertainment track "Aftermath". After the performance, a dance remix version was made available for purchase, with proceeds benefiting The Trevor Project.192 Lambert performed at a Royal Albert Hall concert on June 7, 2012 benefiting the Rays Of Sunshine Children's Charity.193 On June 30, Elton John and Queen + Adam Lambert coordinated with the Olena Pinchuk ANTIAIDS Foundation for a concert to benefit the fight against HIV/AIDS.194 On September 25, 2012, Lambert headlined a fundraising benefit in Washington, D.C. on behalf of Marylanders for Marriage Equality.195 On January 31, 2013 he received the Unity Award, which honors artists whose music spreads "peaceful messages," from the We Are Family Foundation at their 2012 Celebration Gala 2.0.196 Lambert "donated" his 31st birthday to the charity, raising more than $82,000 in just over a week.197 For his 32nd birthday, he chose the charity again, coordinating with artist Chris Saunders on the creation of limited and open edition prints and posters whose sales benefited the foundation.198 On May 25, Lambert was a participant in the opening ceremony of 2013 Life Ball in Vienna.199 Appearing as Ali Baba, he performed the gala's official song, "Love Wins Over Glamour", which he co-wrote with the Vienna-based production team Beat4Feet.200 On June 23, he sang "The Star-Spangled Banner" to open Broadway Bares to benefit Broadway Cares/Equity Fights AIDS.201 Lambert was a featured performer at the August 19th Dance Party event in Riverhead, Long Island, benefiting All For The East End (AFTEE).97 On November 2, he was the musical entertainer for South Florida's Make-A-Wish Foundation Ball.202 The sold-out 2013 Ball raised a record breaking 2 million dollars.203 Lambert is featured in the video launch for UNICEF's #IMAGINE campaign.204 In collaboration with Queen, he is a participant in Coca-Cola's RED campaign to help end mother-to-child HIV transmission.205 In June, 2015 he performed at the Roundhouse for the "One for the Boys" Fashion Ball.206 Earlier that month, he performed at the "Live Aid Uusi Lastensairaala" concert in Finland.207 In July, 2016 he lent his voice to the charity single "Hands", a tribute to the victims of the Orlando nightclub shootings; proceeds from US sales will benefit GLAAD, Equality Florida Pulse Victims Fund and the GLBT Community Center of Central Florida.208 LGBT advocacy and social activism Lambert at the 21st GLAAD Media Awards (2010) Lambert has been contributor to social justice, a concept based upon egalitarian social principles and the propagation of equality via social activism.209 Lambert stated, "I feel like with celebrity and visibility and fame, there's a responsibility to try to give back and try to use the visibility for the greater good. It's not all about me. It's about trying to raise awareness and getting people to take action."210 His heavily provocative AMA performance, featuring a gay kiss on live television, served to push societal boundaries by highlighting a double standard of ethics in media regulation as well.34211 Lambert was presented the "Equality Idol Award" by Sam Sparro at the Equality California Los Angeles Equality Awards in August 2011 for being an exemplary role model for the LGBT community.212 He was honored with his mother the following month at the PFLAG National Los Angeles event for his "authentic" voice.213 Lambert received a GLAAD Media Award nomination for Outstanding Music Artist in 2010. The same year, he lent his voice to a one-and-a-half minute video message on YouTube for the It Gets Better campaign – a project created by columnist Dan Savage in response to school bullying and a rash of suicides among LGBT youth.214 The following March, he released a Billboard remix version of his For Your Entertainment song "Aftermath" with a portion of the proceeds going to support The Trevor Project, the leading national organization providing crisis intervention and suicide prevention services to LGBT youth.215 He raised an additional $43,500 for The Trevor Project after collaborating with The Pennyroyal Studio to make his own Peace pendant.216 In October 2011, donations on behalf of the Adam Lambert Glambert Fan Army for the MTV Dance Party Marathon raised funds to combat bullying in honor of National Bullying Prevention Month.217 Lambert was a participant in Spirit Day, a movement begun in 2010 to honor LGBT lives lost to suicide, "going purple" in the push to support LGBT youth in the fight against bullying.218 In December, he performed at the "Cyndi Lauper & Friends: Home for the Holidays" benefit concert, which raised funds in support of the "True Colors Fund" and the organization's "Forty to None Project", targeting the epidemic of homelessness among LGBT youth.219 In January 2012, in an exclusive interview with UK music news magazine Pressparty, Lambert noted that despite social progress in the US, there was still a long way to go, particularly in the music industry: "I still long for the LGBT community's diversity to be more broadly represented in the entertainment industry. I think larger strides have been made in film and TV but we still are just at the beginning with mainstream music. I consider myself a post-gay man working in a pre-gay industry."220 Lambert was the headline performer at the Miami Beach Gay Pride Parade and Festival on April 14, 2013, and was also given the key to the city.221 Lambert was presented with the prestigious GLAAD Davidson/Valentini Award on May 11 in San Francisco. The honorary award is bestowed yearly to out media professionals who have made a significant difference in promoting equal rights in the LGBT community.222 On May 30, he was honored with the "Hope of Los Angeles Award" as part of the city's 3rd Annual LGBT Heritage Month.223 Lambert is featured in "The New F Word" campaign sponsored by the grassroots Friend Movement organization, which has launched a global effort aimed at self-empowerment and raising anti-bullying awareness through positive images in media and the arts.224 On June 15, declared "Adam Lambert Day" by the City Council,225 he headlined Pittsburgh's "Pride in the Street" concert.226 In honor of Pride season, Lambert partnered with AT&T and The Trevor Project for the "Live Proud Campaign", aiming to empower and raise awareness in the LGBTQ community.227 The $50,000 goal was met and on July 3 a check presentation was made to The Trevor Project during the private finale show given by Lambert.228 At the October 15 Los Angeles premiere of the movie Bridegroom, Lambert revealed that he had donated a song to the score, and felt "humbled" to be connected to the project. The powerful documentary about the intersection of love and the politics of marriage equality, won the 2013 Tribeca Film Festival's Audience Award for Best Documentary.229 Lambert was one of the featured performers at the TrevorLIVE gala on December 8, at the Hollywood Palladium.230 In February 2014 he performed for the Family Equality Council's 10th Annual Los Angeles Award's dinner.231 In June 2014, he teamed up with AT&T for its second annual "Live Proud" campaign, again in support of LGBT Pride Month and Pride season.232233 In April, 2015 he was the recipient of the "Music Icon" award at the 2015 British LGBT Awards, honoring those whose actions help promote equality.234 In October, he received the "Music Award/ International Album" at the Attitude Pride Awards in London.235 Personal life Lambert was in a relationship with Finnish entertainment reporter and reality TV personality Sauli Koskinen from November 2010236 until April 2013, when Lambert announced that they had split up amicably and expected to remain friends.237 Discography Main article: Adam Lambert discography For Your Entertainment (2009) Trespassing (2012) The Original High (2015) Concert tours American Idols LIVE! Tour 2009 (2009) Glam Nation Tour (2010) Queen + Adam Lambert Tour 2012 (2012) We Are Glamily Tour (2013) Queen + Adam Lambert Tour 2014–2015 (2014–15) The Original High Tour (2016) Queen + Adam Lambert 2016 Summer Festival Tour (2016) Filmography Year Title Role Notes 2006 The Ten Commandments: The Musical Joshua Film debut 2009–2010 American Idol Himself (contestant & mentor) Season 8, 2nd place; Season 9, Episode "Top 9 – Elvis Presley" 2011 Project Runway Himself (guest judge) Episode, "Image is Everything" Majors & Minors Himself (mentor) 2 episodes 2012 Pretty Little Liars Himself Episode, "This Is a Dark Ride" VH1 Divas Himself (host, performer) Live television benefit concert 2013–2014 Glee Elliot "Starchild" Gilbert 5 episodes 2014 American Idol Himself (mentor) Season 13, "Boot Camp" RuPaul's Drag Race Himself (Guest Judge) Season 6, Episode 1: "RuPaul's Big Opening (Part 1) 2015 American Idol Himself (guest judge) Season 14 Long Island Auditions 2016 The Rocky Horror Picture Show Event Eddie TV movie238 See also List of awards and nominations received by Adam Lambert References 1.^ Jump up to: a b Leahey, Andrew (1982-01-29). "(((Adam Lambert > Overview)))". Retrieved 2010-03-24. 2.^ Jump up to: a b Bronson, Fred (2012-10-25). "'American Idol' On The Charts: Scotty McCreery and Adam Lambert Double Up With New No. 1s". The Hollywood Reporter. Retrieved 2012-10-25. 3.^ Jump up to: a b Shapiro, Rachel (2012-05-15). "Adam Lambert's 'Trespassing': What the critics are saying". The Hollywood Reporter. Retrieved 2012-05-16. 4.^ Jump up to: a b "Milk Management Now Represent Adam Lambert". 2016-07-04. Retrieved 2016-07-06. 5.Jump up ^ "The Original High Sizzle Reel". Retrieved 2015-08-28. 6.Jump up ^ "American Idol". Archived from the original on 2011-07-09. Retrieved 2011-08-13. 7.^ Jump up to: a b Caulfield, Keith (2000-12-02). "Susan Boyle Sees 'Dream' Soar To No. 1 On Billboard 200". Archived from the original on April 14, 2013. Retrieved 2009-12-28. 8.Jump up ^ Leahey, Andrew. "Adam Lambert Biography". AllMusic.com. Archived from the original on March 9, 2014. Retrieved October 26, 2015. 9.Jump up ^ Zimmerman, Gail (2009-10-14). "Adam Lambert: The Jewish Mother Interview". Retrieved 2010-10-01. 10.^ Jump up to: a b Peterson, Karla (2009-05-03). "'Idol' sensation showed promise on local stage". Retrieved 2010-07-27. 11.^ Jump up to: a b c d e f Bronson, Fred (August 2009). "Adam Lambert: The ultimate interview, Part One". Retrieved 2011-12-23.link 12.^ Jump up to: a b Wilkens, John (2009-02-24). "'Idol' hopeful banks on theatrics to snag a spot". Retrieved 2011-12-23. 13.Jump up ^ Bronson, Fred (2009-08-05). "Adam Lambert: The ultimate interview, Part Two". Los Angeles Times. Retrieved 2011-12-23. 14.Jump up ^ Williams, Lee (2004-03-25). "Lost in Translation". Retrieved 2012-04-10. 15.Jump up ^ "Culture Monster". Los Angeles Times. 2009-04-08. 16.^ Jump up to: a b c Bronson, Fred. "Adam Lambert: The ultimate interview, Part Three". Archived from the original on October 3, 2009. Retrieved 2011-12-23. 17.Jump up ^ Erlewine, Stephen Thomas. "Take One-Adam Lambert". Allmusic. Retrieved 2011-12-23. 18.^ Jump up to: a b Bronson, Fred. "Adam Lambert: The ultimate interview, Part Four". Archived from the original on October 3, 2009. Retrieved 2011-12-23. 19.^ Jump up to: a b c Kay, Kimberly (2009-03-11). "Wicked Good: Adam Lambert's American Idol Journey". Retrieved 2012-01-24. 20.Jump up ^ Harris, Chris (2009-05-22). "Kris Allen Still Thinks Adam Lambert Deserved "American Idol" Crown". Retrieved 2011-11-23. 21.Jump up ^ "The ultimate 'American Idol' power ranking". 2009-05-21. Archived from the original on June 2, 2010. Retrieved 2010-03-24. 22.Jump up ^ Trebay, Guy (2009-04-12). "Gay Talk Surrounds Adam Lambert of 'Idol'.". The New York Times. 23.Jump up ^ Marikar, Sheila (April 15, 2009). "Adam Lambert: America's First gay 'Idol'?". ABC News. Retrieved March 17, 2016. 24.Jump up ^ Harris, Mark (May 8, 2009). "Adam Lambert: Shaking Up 'Idol'". 25.Jump up ^ Blas, Lorena (2009-06-15). "Idol Adam Lambert 'comes out' in print". USA Today. Retrieved 2011-12-23. 26.Jump up ^ Santilli, MJ (2009-05-26). "Adam Lambert-CBS Early Show-Video". MJS Big Blog. Retrieved 2012-09-01. 27.Jump up ^ "Adam Lambert Sings On 'Live with Regis and Kelly'". broadwayworld.com. 2009-05-30. Retrieved 2011-11-04. 28.Jump up ^ Casablanca, Ted; Bain, Becky (2009-06-08). "Adam Lambert: I'll "Answer All Those Questions"". Retrieved 2011-12-23. 29.Jump up ^ Coppersmith, Scott (2009-08-10). "Teen Choice Awards 2009: The Winners". Retrieved 2011-11-22. 30.Jump up ^ "Adam Lambert For Your Entertainment Review". BBC. 2010-05-03. Retrieved 2012-01-24. 31.Jump up ^ "For Your Entertainment". Metacritic.com. Retrieved 2011-05-20. 32.Jump up ^ "Global Superstar Adam Lambert Releases Single 'Never Close Our Eyes'". RCArecords.com. 2012-04-12. Retrieved 2012-04-16. 33.Jump up ^ "RIAA's Gold & Platinum Program". Retrieved 2013-02-27. 34.^ Jump up to: a b c Kaufman, Gil (2009-11-23). "Adam Lambert Says AMA Kiss Was 'In The Moment'". Retrieved 2009-11-23. 35.Jump up ^ Eggerton, John (2009-11-23). "PTC Upset Over Adam Lambert AMA Performance". broadcastingcable.com. Archived from the original on 26 November 2009. Retrieved 2009-11-23. 36.Jump up ^ "Adam Lambert Could Cost ABC Television Up To $500,000". rockstarweekly.com. 2009-11-23. Retrieved 2009-11-23. 37.Jump up ^ "Adam Lambert To Perform On "Early Show"". CBS News. 2009-11-24. Archived from the original on 27 November 2009. Retrieved 2009-11-24. 38.Jump up ^ Halperin, Shirley (2011-11-19). "Adam Lambert Returns to 2011 AMA's as Presenter; Producer Says He 'Was Never Banned'". The Hollywood Reporter. Retrieved 2011-11-30. 39.Jump up ^ Lipshutz, Jason (2012-11-16). "Top 10 American Music Awards Moments: Past AMAs' Video Highlights". Retrieved 2012-11-16. 40.Jump up ^ Harris, Mark (2009-05-08). "Adam Lambert: Shaking Up 'Idol'". Entertainment Weekly. Retrieved 2011-11-05. 41.Jump up ^ "The New Issue of Rolling Stone: The Liberation of Adam Lambert". 2009-06-09. Retrieved 2011-11-05. 42.Jump up ^ Sales, Nancy Joe (2009-11-01). "For the Love of Adam Lambert". Retrieved 2011-11-05. 43.Jump up ^ Santilli, MJ (2009-08-14). "Adam Lambert Honored By Rolling Stone for Best Selling Cover Issue". MJS Big Blog. Retrieved 2011-05-14. 44.Jump up ^ Hicklin, Aaron (2009-11-10). "Dear Adam". Archived from the original on 20 November 2009. Retrieved 2009-11-05. 45.Jump up ^ Sloame, Joanna (2011-04-14). "People magazine's 2010 Most Beautiful People list". Daily News (New York). Retrieved 2011-11-09. 46.Jump up ^ "Adam Lambert: 'No Regrets' After Tumultuous 2009". ABC News. 2009-12-07. Retrieved 2011-11-04. 47.Jump up ^ "Adam Lambert On David Letterman". AdamOfficial.com. 2009-11-25. Retrieved 2012-07-30. 48.Jump up ^ "Adam Lambert on Conan O'Brien Tonight". 2009-12-14. Retrieved 2012-07-30. 49.Jump up ^ Vena, Jocelyn (2009-12-17). "Adam Lambert Steals The Show On 'So You Think You Can Dance' Finale". Retrieved 2012-07-30. 50.Jump up ^ Vena, Jocelyn (2009-12-11). "Adam Lambert Clears Up Rumors On 'The Jay Leno Show'". Retrieved 2012-07-30. 51.Jump up ^ "Adam Lambert's Rise to Fame". oprah.com. 2010-01-19. Retrieved 2012-07-31. 52.Jump up ^ Gorgan, Elena (2010-03-02). "Adam Lambert Puts on 'Historic' Performance at Fantasy Springs". Retrieved 2011-11-15. 53.Jump up ^ Kaufman, Gil (2010-04-14). "Was Adam Lambert A Good 'American Idol' Mentor?". Retrieved 2011-11-21. 54.Jump up ^ Reiher, Andrea (2010-06-20). "'American Idol": Adam Lambert wins Much Music award, performs 'Whataya Want from Me'". Retrieved 2011-11-22. 55.Jump up ^ Porter, Rick (2010-04-27). "'American Idol': Allison Iraheta, Orianthi join Adam Lambert tour". zap2it.com. Archived from the original on 24 June 2010. Retrieved 2010-06-06. 56.Jump up ^ "Sony/RCA announcement". Adamofficial.com. 2010-08-31. Retrieved 2013-12-04. 57.Jump up ^ Stransky, Tanner (2011-03-17). "Music Review Glam Nation Live (2011)". Entertainment Weekly. Retrieved 2011-12-01. 58.Jump up ^ Ryder, Pat (2011-03-30). "Adam Lambert 'Glam Nation Live' debuts at #1". Retrieved 2011-12-02. 59.Jump up ^ "Year End Charts". 2011. Retrieved 2011-12-13. 60.Jump up ^ Savole, Dan (January 2012). "CD Review: Adam Lambert-Acoustic Live!". Retrieved 2011-11-23. 61.Jump up ^ Farber, Jim (2010-11-30). "Justin Bieber's 'My Worlds Acoustic' and Adam Lambert's 'Acoustic Live!' reviews". Daily News (New York). 62.Jump up ^ "Behind The Music – Ep. 223 "Adam Lambert"". Retrieved 2011-12-01. 63.Jump up ^ Santilli, MJ (2011-11-13). "Adam Lambert Mentors--Majors & Minors (VIDEO)". MJS Big Blog. Retrieved 2011-11-30. 64.Jump up ^ Wong, Curtis (2011-11-07). "Adam Lambert, Queen Perform At MTV European Music Awards (VIDEO)". Huffington Post. Retrieved 2011-11-07. 65.Jump up ^ Halperin, Shirley (2011-08-05). "Adam Lambert Splits With 'Idol' Manager 19 Entertainment". The Hollywood Reporter. Retrieved 2011-08-13. 66.Jump up ^ "Adam Lambert's 'Trespassing' met with fantastic reception from fans and critics alike". 2012-05-08. Retrieved 2012-05-16. 67.Jump up ^ Parker, Lyndsey (2012-05-08). "Adam Lambert's 'Trespassing': It's That Deep". Retrieved 2012-05-16. 68.Jump up ^ London Newsdesk (2012-05-22). "Adam Lambert tops charts and makes history in the USA with 'Trespassing'". PressParty.com. Retrieved 2012-05-24. 69.Jump up ^ "Adam Lambert's New Album Trespassing Secures Top 5 Debut In The UK Midweek Chart". 2012-07-14. Retrieved 2013-03-13. 70.Jump up ^ Rosen, Jody (2012-04-26). "Adam Lambert "Never Close Our Eyes"". Retrieved 2012-04-27. 71.Jump up ^ Daw, Robbie (2012-04-13). "Adam Lambert's "Never Close Our Eyes"; Review Revue". Retrieved 2012-04-27. 72.Jump up ^ Williot, Carl (2012-05-18). "'American Idol':Phillip Phillips And Jessica Sanchez To Face Off In Finale, Adam Lambert Performs". Retrieved 2012-05-18. 73.Jump up ^ Barrett, Anne (2012-05-18). "'American Idol recap: No More Drama". Retrieved 2012-05-18. 74.Jump up ^ "Summer Sonic 2012 Lineup Tokyo & Osaka". Retrieved 2012-09-22. 75.Jump up ^ "17th China Music Awards to be held in Macau". 2013-03-15. Retrieved 2013-04-16. 76.Jump up ^ "Queen+Adam Lambert Perform At Kiev's ANTIAIDS Foundation Charity Concert". 2012-07-01. Retrieved 2012-07-10. 77.Jump up ^ Angermiller, Michele Amabile (2012-07-02). "Adam Lambert and Queen Rock the Ukraine (Video)". The Hollywood Reporter. Retrieved 2012-07-10. 78.Jump up ^ Younie, Chris (2012-07-12). "News:Adam Lambert And Queen Rock Out Hammersmith Apollo". Retrieved 2012-07-17. 79.Jump up ^ "Adam Lambert reveals 'Trespassing' single details". 2012-10-01. Retrieved 2012-10-23. 80.Jump up ^ Ng, Philiana (2012-07-12). "'Pretty Little Liars':Adam Lambert to Appear, Perform Two Songs in Halloween Episode". The Hollywood Reporter. Retrieved 2012-09-22. 81.Jump up ^ "Adam Lambert to play in SA". 2012-09-13. Retrieved 2012-11-18. 82.Jump up ^ Aizlewood, John (2012-07-12). "Queen+Adam Lambert, HMV Hammersmith Apollo-review". Retrieved 2012-07-17. 83.Jump up ^ Kim, Erica (2012-11-28). "MAMA '2012 MAMA' to be Aired in 85 Countries Around the World". Retrieved 2012-11-30. 84.Jump up ^ "Readers' Poll:The Best Albums of 2012". 2012-12-20. Retrieved 2013-01-04. 85.Jump up ^ Lipshutz, Jason (2012-12-18). "Madonna Rules Billboard.com's Readers Poll 2012". Retrieved 2013-01-04. 86.Jump up ^ "People Magazine's Best and Worst of 2012". 2012-12-27. Retrieved 2013-01-05. 87.Jump up ^ Baggs, Michael (2012-12-21). "Queen and Adam Lambert Named Best Live Act Of 2012". Retrieved 2013-01-04. 88.Jump up ^ "Queen + Adam Lambert voted 'Best live act of the year'". 2013-01-03. Retrieved 2013-01-04. 89.Jump up ^ Halperin, Shirley (2013-01-11). "Adam Lambert and 19 Recordings Part Ways". The Hollywood Reporter. Retrieved 2012-01-13. 90.Jump up ^ Snyder, Renee (2013-02-16). "Adam Lambert to Kick Off the 'We Are Glamily Tour'". Retrieved 2013-02-24. 91.Jump up ^ "Adam Lambert covers Tears For Fears during Hong Kong concert". 2013-03-05. Retrieved 2013-03-09. 92.Jump up ^ "Adam Lambert wins Chinese Music Award for 'Favourite International Artist'". 2013-04-18. Retrieved 2013-04-18. 93.Jump up ^ alidol2011 (2013-05-19). "Adam Lambert at Chinese Idol audition as a guest judge". Retrieved 2013-05-20. 94.Jump up ^ Harp, Justin (2013-05-13). "Adam Lambert gets GLAAD Award for contribution to LGBT community". Retrieved 2013-05-13. 95.Jump up ^ Angemiller, Michele Amabile (2013-05-16). "'American Idol' Season 12 Finale: Adam Lambert Tops 5 Best Moments". The Hollywood Reporter. Retrieved 2013-05-17. 96.Jump up ^ Halperin, Shirley (2013-07-12). "Adam Lambert Walks Away from RCA (Exclusive)". The Hollywood Reporter. Retrieved 2013-07-13. 97.^ Jump up to: a b "VIDEO: Adam Lambert & Nile Rodgers Unveil New Track 'Lay Me Down'". broadwayworld.com. 2013-08-20. Retrieved 2013-08-21. 98.Jump up ^ McGarry, Lisa (2013-09-18). "Avicii & Adam Lambert's new single 'Lay Me Down' climbs the charts!(VIDEO)". Retrieved 2013-09-20. 99.Jump up ^ Snyder, Renee (2013-09-07). "Preview of Avicii and Adam Lambert 'Lay Me Down' Goes Viral". Retrieved 2013-09-11. 100.Jump up ^ Baltin, Steve (2013-09-21). "Queen and Adam Lambert Dominate Night One of iHeartRadio". Retrieved 2013-09-22. 101.Jump up ^ Lipshutz, Jason (2013-09-21). "iHeartRadio Music Festival Friday: Katy Perry Roars, But The Old School Soars". Retrieved 2013-09-22. 102.Jump up ^ Bronson, Fred (2013-11-18). "'American Idol' on the Charts: Adam Lambert Returns With a Lady Gaga Song". The Hollywood Reporter. Retrieved 2013-11-19. 103.Jump up ^ "Adam Lambert wins twice at China's Huading Music Awards". 2013-12-18. Retrieved 2013-12-20. 104.Jump up ^ "Top-Earning American Idols 2013". Forbes. 2014-01-14. Retrieved 2014-01-20. 105.Jump up ^ Varga, George (2014-02-13). "Adam Lambert returning to 'American Idol'". Retrieved 2014-02-24. 106.Jump up ^ Schulman, Michael (2014-02-21). "In Drag, It Turns Out, There Are Second Acts". The New York Times. Retrieved 2014-02-24. 107.Jump up ^ Parker, Lyndsey (2014-02-23). "Music Again:Adam Lambert Revisits the Darkness Catalog for Epic 'Glee' Performance". Retrieved 2014-02-24. 108.Jump up ^ Angermiller, Michele Amabile (2014-04-28). "Sony Music to Release 'The Very Best' of Adam Lambert". Retrieved 2014-05-08. 109.Jump up ^ Bronson, Fred (2014-06-06). "'American Idol' on the Charts: Adam Lambert's 'Very Best' Debuts". Retrieved 2014-06-08. 110.Jump up ^ Hyman, Dan (2014-06-20). "Queen and Adam Lambert's Tour Opener: 5 Things We Learned". Retrieved 2014-09-16. 111.Jump up ^ "News". queenonline.com. 2014-11-13. Retrieved 2014-11-21. 112.Jump up ^ Baltin, Steve (2014-11-05). "Classic Rock Honors Ceremony Comes to America". Retrieved 2014-11-06. 113.Jump up ^ "Killer Queen: Brian May, Roger Taylor and Adam Lambert rock out on X Factor". 2014-11-30. Retrieved 2014-12-06. 114.Jump up ^ Pocklington, Rebecca (2015-01-01). "Adam Lambert showered with praise after incredible collaboration with Queen for New Year's Eve celebrations". Retrieved 2015-01-02. 115.Jump up ^ London Newsdesk (2015-01-06). "Adam Lambert and Queen cover Classic Rock magazine: 'Lambert is a gift from god'". PressParty.com. Retrieved 2015-01-30. 116.Jump up ^ "Queen+Adam Lambert:'Don't Stop Them Now' South American Tour Dates and Ticket Information". 2015-05-07. Retrieved 2015-10-05. 117.Jump up ^ "Queen And Adam Lambert-Most Popular Act in Rock in Rio 2015". 2015-09-16. Retrieved 2015-10-02. 118.Jump up ^ Angermiller, Michele Amabile (2015-01-15). "'American Idol': Adam Lambert Shines as Judge as New York Brings the Talent". Retrieved 2015-01-16. 119.Jump up ^ Halperin, Shirley; Angermiller, Michele Amabile (2015-01-15). "Exclusive: Adam Lambert Signs New Major Label Deal, Max Martin to Executive Produce Album". Billboard (United States). Prometheus Global Media. Retrieved 2015-01-15. 120.Jump up ^ Avery, Dan (2015-06-11). "Adam Lambert Will Rock The 2015 Logo Trailblazer Honors". Retrieved 2015-07-14. 121.Jump up ^ Carley, Brennan (2015-08-02). "Adam Lambert Performed One of 2015's Best Songs for "The Voice Australia"". Retrieved 2015-08-07. 122.Jump up ^ Caramanica, Jon (2015-06-15). "Review:Adam Lambert Tones Down Excess On 'The Original High'". Retrieved 2015-08-07. 123.Jump up ^ Tewari, Nidhi (2015-06-26). "Adam Lambert's 'Ghost Town' Cracks Billboard Hot 100; Singer Talks About 'The Original High' Album". Retrieved 2015-07-08. 124.Jump up ^ "Adam Lambert Chart History Adult Pop Songs". 2015-07-11. Retrieved 2015-07-08. 125.Jump up ^ "News". adamofficial.com. 2015-12-06. Retrieved 2016-02-18. 126.Jump up ^ "RIAA Gold&Platinum". Retrieved 2016-01-21. 127.Jump up ^ Cantor, Brian (2015-06-24). "Adam Lambert's "The Original High" Debits with ~42K Sales". Retrieved 2015-07-16. 128.Jump up ^ "Muse are Number 1 album for a second week". 2015-06-21. Retrieved 2015-07-16. 129.Jump up ^ "Events: The Original High Tour". Retrieved 2015-11-11. 130.Jump up ^ "Eska Music Awards Szczecin 2015". Retrieved 2015-09-01. 131.Jump up ^ "Adam Lambert to play first UK festival @FusionFest". 2015-08-16. Retrieved 2015-09-01. 132.Jump up ^ "Adam Lambert unveils new video". 2015-10-09. Retrieved 2015-10-16. 133.Jump up ^ "538LIVE XXL: Adam Lambert - Another Lonely Night". 2015-10-14. Retrieved 2015-10-22. 134.Jump up ^ "Adam Lambert performs his new single live on The X Factor Australia". 2015-10-20. Retrieved 2015-10-22. 135.Jump up ^ "Events". adamofficial.com. Retrieved 2015-11-11. 136.Jump up ^ "Instagram@adamlambert". 2015-11-22. Retrieved 2015-11-23. 137.Jump up ^ "Petition to get Adam Lambert out of countdown". 2015-11-27. Retrieved 2015-12-03. 138.Jump up ^ Wong, Tessa (2015-11-27). "Adam Lambert concert sparks Singapore culture debate". Retrieved 2015-12-03. 139.Jump up ^ "Billboard Teams With Local Firm to Declare China's No.1 Song". 2015-11-10. Retrieved 2015-12-16. 140.Jump up ^ Harper, Bruce (2015-11-10). "Alibaba Group Holding Ltd Shifting Its Singles Day Event To Beijing: Here's Why". Retrieved 2015-12-16. 141.Jump up ^ "news". adamofficial.com. Retrieved 2015-12-16. 142.Jump up ^ Dunham, Nancy (2016-05-09). "CMT Music Awards 2016: Performance of the Year Nominees Include Carrie Underwood, Adam Lambert and More". Retrieved 2016-05-10. 143.Jump up ^ O'Malley Greenburg, Zach (2016-01-06). "The Top-Earning American Idols of 2015". Retrieved 2016-01-10. 144.Jump up ^ "Readers'Poll:The 10 Best Albums of 2015". Retrieved 2016-01-10. 145.Jump up ^ "news". AdamOfficial.com. Retrieved 2016-01-21. 146.Jump up ^ Goldberg, Leslie (2016-01-14). "Adam Lambert to Co-Star in Fox's 'Rocky Horror Picture Show'". The Hollywood Reporter. Retrieved 2016-01-14. 147.Jump up ^ Beer, Jeff (2016-01-19). "Adam Lambert Sings For Oreo In New Global Ad Campaign". Retrieved 2016-01-21. 148.Jump up ^ Halperin, Shirley (2016-02-19). "Watch Adam Lambert Talk David Bowie at Clive Davis' Pre-Grammy Party: 'We Were All Inspired By His Ideas'". Retrieved 2016-02-25. 149.Jump up ^ Spanos, Brittany (2016-03-18). "Watch Adam Lambert's Soaring 'American Idol' Return". Retrieved 2016-03-19. 150.Jump up ^ Nelson, Jeff (2016-03-24). "First Listen: Steve Aoki Teams Up with Adam Lambert and Felix Jaehn on New Track 'Can't Go Home'". Retrieved 2016-05-09. 151.Jump up ^ "Rock Out This Summer with Macy's Iconic "American Icons" campaign". 2016-05-03. Retrieved 2016-05-12. 152.Jump up ^ "News". queenonline.com. Retrieved 2016-01-21. 153.Jump up ^ "twitter@QueenWillRock". 2015-11-13. Retrieved 2015-12-03. 154.Jump up ^ "News". 2016-07-13. Retrieved 2015-07-13. 155.Jump up ^ Moran, Jonathon (2016-06-21). "US singing sensation Adam Lambert joins The X Factor judging panel". Retrieved 2016-06-23. 156.Jump up ^ Angermiller, Michele Amabalie (2016-07-06). "Adam Lambert Shares 'Welcome to The Show' Video to 'Inspire Strength & Pride'". Retrieved 2016-07-08. 157.Jump up ^ "Home: ABOUT THE ORGANIZATION". Retrieved 2012-09-11. 158.Jump up ^ Kragan, Pam (2009-06-02). "Adam Lambert: North County friends, mentors say homegrown 'Idol' worked diligently to reach stardom". Retrieved 2012-02-14. 159.Jump up ^ "Producer Rob Cavallo Exclusively Discusses Adam Lambert Album on Reality Rocks". 2009-10-13. Retrieved 2012-02-14. 160.Jump up ^ Epting, Chris (2012-03-06). "Meat Loaf Q&A: Rock Legend on Getting Bullied Over His Weight, Turning Down 'Idol" and Why the Country Is Going to 'Hell'". Retrieved 2012-03-09. 161.Jump up ^ "Digging Deeper: Axl Rose is NOT the Singer With the Widest Range". Vintage Vinyl News. 2014-05-22. 162.Jump up ^ Reiher, Andrea (2009-08-24). "Queen's Brian May 'blown away' by Adam Lambert's song for '2012'". Retrieved 2012-02-14. 163.Jump up ^ "Roger Taylor-Interview with Chris Evans". 2012-02-21. Retrieved 2012-03-21. 164.^ Jump up to: a b Diehl, Matt (2011-11-28). "Adam Lambert Storms the Dance Floor on New LP". Retrieved 2012-02-14. 165.Jump up ^ Rowley, Alison (2012-10-14). "Adam Lambert insures voice for £30m?". Retrieved 2013-03-19. 166.Jump up ^ Alvidrez, Gabrielle (2012-07-05). "Glitz and Glam: Adam Lambert's Fashion Evolution". Retrieved 2012-08-23. 167.Jump up ^ Zeiher, Mary (2009-03-13). "Adam Lambert Has Qualities Needed to Be Next American Idol". Retrieved 2012-03-14. 168.Jump up ^ Odell, Amy (2009-05-21). "Adam Lambert: Fashion Trailblazer". Retrieved 2012-08-21. 169.Jump up ^ Stransky, Tanner (2009-05-26). "Simon Doonan: Musings on his LOGO show, 'Beautiful People,' and Adam Lambert's 'guts'". Retrieved 2012-08-23. 170.Jump up ^ "Jonny+Adam on MTV Playground". 2011-09-12. Retrieved 2011-11-29. 171.Jump up ^ Parker, Lyndsey (2011-09-23). "Adam Lambert Rocks 'Project Runway'". Retrieved 2011-11-29. 172.Jump up ^ Kinser, Jeremy (2011-12-09). "Adam Lambert's Fashion Advice". Retrieved 2011-12-12. 173.Jump up ^ Snyder, Renee (2012-03-17). "Adam Lambert Covers Swedish 'Dorian' Magazine (Video)". Retrieved 2012-09-01. 174.Jump up ^ "Adam on Cover of BLIKK magazine". 2012-08-02. Retrieved 2012-09-01. 175.Jump up ^ "Adam Lambert's Fault magazine cover shoot and revealing interview". 2012-03-02. Retrieved 2012-09-01. 176.Jump up ^ Sciarretto, Amy (2012-12-10). "Adam Lambert Covers Fiasco Magazine In Black". Retrieved 2012-12-11. 177.Jump up ^ Darwin, Liza (2012-12-10). "Adam Lambert Goes Sleek And Simple For 'Fiasco' Magazine". Retrieved 2012-12-11. 178.Jump up ^ Ortved, John (2015-08-20). "Music's Men of Style: Adam Lambert on Why He's 'Put Down a Lot of the Makeup'". Retrieved 2015-08-30. 179.Jump up ^ "Adam Lambert Starstruck by Meeting Madonna". 2009-06-16. Retrieved 2012-02-14. 180.^ Jump up to: a b Hicklin, Aaron (2011-12-07). "Adam Revisited". Retrieved 2012-02-24. 181.Jump up ^ Balls, David (2010-02-19). "Adam Lambert 'inspired by British acts'". Retrieved 2012-02-24. 182.Jump up ^ Lambert, Adam (2013-03-12). "My Bowie:Adam Lambert". Retrieved 2013-03-14. 183.Jump up ^ "The New Issue of Rolling Stone: The Liberation of Adam Lambert". 2009-06-09. Retrieved 2012-02-14. 184.Jump up ^ "You Did It! Adam Lambert Raises $1,000,000 Donated for Charity!". 2011-10-06. Retrieved 2011-11-03. 185.Jump up ^ "Adam Lambert Supports Education". Retrieved 2011-11-03. 186.Jump up ^ "Adam & Glam Nation Support Education". Retrieved 2011-11-03. 187.Jump up ^ "Adam Lambert-DonorsChoose.org". Retrieved 2011-11-03. 188.Jump up ^ "Adam Lambert-Musicares". Retrieved 2011-11-03. 189.Jump up ^ "Adam's 29th Birthday". Retrieved 2011-11-03. 190.Jump up ^ "Adam's 30th Birthday". Retrieved 2012-05-29. 191.Jump up ^ Snyder, Renee (2013-06-14). "Adam Lambert's 'Charity Water' Project Is the Gift That Keeps on Giving". Retrieved 2013-06-16. 192.Jump up ^ Gilmore, Story (2011-03-10). "Video:Adam Lambert Performs Stunning Acoustic Version Of "Aftermath" on American Idol Results Show". Retrieved 2011-11-30. 193.Jump up ^ Griffin, Matt (2012-06-08). "The Rays of Sunshine Concert-7 June 2012". Retrieved 2012-06-13. 194.Jump up ^ "Press Release: Queen + Adam Lambert and Elton John To Play ANTIAIDS Show in Kiev". 2012-06-07. Retrieved 2012-06-08. 195.Jump up ^ Bernard, Bob (2012-09-25). "Adam Lambert performs at fundraising concert supporting Md. same-sex marriage legalization". Retrieved 2012-09-26. 196.Jump up ^ "We Are Family Foundation 2012 Celebration Gala 2.0". Retrieved 2013-02-01. 197.Jump up ^ "Adam Lambert and His Fans Help Raise Over $82,000!". Retrieved 2013-02-07. 198.Jump up ^ "Happy Birthday, Adam Lambert...Your're 32!". Retrieved 2014-02-05. 199.Jump up ^ "Life Ball". Retrieved 2013-05-10. 200.Jump up ^ Parker, Lyndsey (2013-05-26). "Adam Lambert Debuts New Song, New Look at Life Ball". Retrieved 2013-05-26. 201.Jump up ^ Snyder, Renee (2013-06-24). "Judith Light, Adam Lambert and More Appear at 'Broadway Bares' to Fight AIDS". Retrieved 2013-07-05. 202.Jump up ^ "Adam Lambert talks 'Glee,' new music project, Freddie Mercury". 2013-11-01. Retrieved 2013-11-03. 203.Jump up ^ "A Magic Night". Retrieved 2013-11-04. 204.Jump up ^ Reed, Ryan (2014-11-21). "UNICEF Launches John Lennon-Inspired #IMAGINE Campaign". Retrieved 2014-11-26. 205.Jump up ^ "Share The Sound Of An AIDS Free Generation". 2014-11-04. Retrieved 2014-11-27. 206.Jump up ^ "Adam Lambert joins The One For The Boys Fashion Ball". 2015-06-14. Retrieved 2015-06-16. 207.Jump up ^ "Supertähti talkoisiin Suomeen-Adam Lambert tähdittää Live Aid-megakonserttia". 2015-05-27. Retrieved 2015-07-01. 208.Jump up ^ Fisher, Luchina (2016-07-06). "Selena Gomez, Adam Lambert, Britney Spears and More Record Tribute Song for Orlando Victims". Retrieved 2016-07-07. 209.Jump up ^ Buettner-Schmidt, Kelly, and Marie, L. Lobo. "Social Justice: A Concept Analysis." Journal Of Advanced Nursing 68.4 (2012): 948-958. Retrieved 10/15/2013 210.Jump up ^ Mervis,Scott (2013-06-13). "Flamboyant star Adam Lambert lends his voice to Pride in the Street". Pittsburgh Post-Gazette. Retrieved 2013-10-16. 211.Jump up ^ Matasar-Padilla, Maria."Music Lessons: What Adam Lambert Can Teach Us About Media Self-Regulation."Cardozo Arts & Entertainment Law Journal 29.1(2011):113-142.Retrieved 10/15/2013 212.Jump up ^ "Adam Lambert, Kathy Griffin to celebrate LGBT victories at Los Angeles Equality Awards". 2011-08-10. Retrieved 2011-11-03. 213.Jump up ^ Kinser, Jeremy (2011-09-27). "Adam Lambert and Mother Both Honored by PFLAG". Retrieved 2012-02-25. 214.Jump up ^ Kaufman, Gil (2010-10-28). "Adam Lambert Encourages Gay Fans in It Gets Better". Retrieved 2011-11-03. 215.Jump up ^ "Adam Lambert Donates Portion of Proceeds from "Aftermath" Remix to The Trevor Project". Retrieved 2011-11-03. 216.Jump up ^ "Adam Lambert-The Trevor Project". Retrieved 2011-11-03. 217.Jump up ^ "Adam Lambert Glambert Fanarmy". Retrieved 2011-11-03. 218.Jump up ^ Bentley, Jean (2011-10-20). "Spirt Day 2011: Join Ellen DeGeneres, Adam Lambert and more in taking a stand against bullying". Retrieved 2013-03-28. 219.Jump up ^ "Adam Lambert, Rosie O'Donnell Join Cyndi Lauper's HOME FOR THE HOLIDAYS Benefit". 2012-11-29. Retrieved 2012-12-10. 220.Jump up ^ "Pressparty interview". Retrieved 2012-02-20. 221.Jump up ^ Rothaus, Steve (2013-04-14). "2013 Miami Beach Gay Pride parade; Adam Lambert greets fans and gets key to the city". Retrieved 2013-04-15. 222.Jump up ^ Carter, Ricky (2013-03-28). "GLAAD to honor Adam Lambert at the #glaadawards in San Francisco". Retrieved 2013-03-28. 223.Jump up ^ "Adam Lambert to be honored with 'Hope of Los Angeles Award'". 2013-05-25. Retrieved 2013-05-26. 224.Jump up ^ Poulsen, Drew (2013-06-04). "Adam Lambert, LeAnn Rimes Flick Off Bullies". Retrieved 2013-06-09. 225.Jump up ^ "City of Pittsburgh Declares June 15 ADAM LAMBERT Day". 2013-06-18. Retrieved 2013-06-18. 226.Jump up ^ Karlovits, Bob (2013-06-12). "Lambert to lead latest growth of Pittsburgh Pridefest". Retrieved 2013-06-18. 227.Jump up ^ "Show Your LGBTQ Pride: Like, Tweet or Share". 2013-04-10. Retrieved 2013-04-20. 228.Jump up ^ Parker, Lyndsey (2013-07-04). "Adam Lambert Talks "Post-Gay Reality" at Live Proud Event". Retrieved 2013-07-07. 229.Jump up ^ Hernandez, Greg (2013-10-16). "Adam Lambert and Lily Tomlin among stars at emotional LA premiere of Bridegroom". Retrieved 2013-10-19. 230.Jump up ^ The Trevor Project. "TREVORLIVE". Retrieved 2013-11-22. 231.Jump up ^ Baylen, Ashley (2014-02-10). "Adam Lambert Helps Raise Over $500,000 For LGBT Families". Retrieved 2014-02-10. 232.Jump up ^ Lambert, Adam (2014-05-05). "Make Your Voice Heard with AT&T's Live Proud Campaign". Retrieved 2014-05-11. 233.Jump up ^ "Twitter@adamlambert". 2014-10-14. Retrieved 2014-10-22. 234.Jump up ^ "British LGBT Awards 2015". 2015-04-24. Retrieved 2015-05-08. 235.Jump up ^ "Reggie Yates, Adam Lambert and Lorraine Kelly win at Attitude Pride Awards". 2015-10-14. Retrieved 2015-10-20. 236.Jump up ^ "Reinventing Adam Lambert, the Outtakes". 2011-10-21. Retrieved 2011-10-21. 237.Jump up ^ Parsley, Jason (2013-04-09). "Adam Lambert Talks Life and Love with SFGN". Retrieved 2013-04-12. 238.Jump up ^ "Adam Lambert to Co-Star in Fox's 'Rocky Horror Picture Show'". Yahoo News. 14 January 2016. External links Wikimedia Commons has media related to Adam Lambert. Official website Adam Lambert at the Internet Movie Database Category:Adam Lambert Category:1982 births Category:21st-century American male actors Category:21st-century American singers Category:19 Recordings artists Category:Male actors from Los Angeles, California Category:Male actors from San Diego, California Category:American Idol participants Category:American male musical theatre actors Category:American male singer-songwriters Category:American people of Jewish descent Category:American people of Norwegian descent Category:American rock singers Category:American rock songwriters Category:American male songwriters Category:American tenors Category:Gay actors Category:Gay musicians Category:Jewish American male actors Category:Jewish American musicians Category:Jewish singers Category:LGBT Jews Category:LGBT musicians from the United States Category:LGBT people from California Category:LGBT people from Indiana Category:LGBT singers Category:LGBT songwriters Category:Living people Category:Musicians from Indianapolis, Indiana Category:Musicians from San Diego, California Category:RCA Records artists Category:Singers from Los Angeles, California Category:Songwriters from California Category:Songwriters from Indiana Category:Male actors from Indianapolis, Indiana Category:American pop singers Category:Jewish rock musicians